


every breath you take

by spacesuh



Series: #00FFTOBER [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Stalker, depiction of a toxic mindset?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesuh/pseuds/spacesuh
Summary: jeno finally has his fairy tale ending.no matter what anyone else thinks.





	every breath you take

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 02 of 00FFTOBER 
> 
> The theme for today was: fairy tales!
> 
> as usual, read the warnings. tread lightly. 
> 
> hope you all enjoy!
> 
> (also. this is unbeta'd so im sorry for any errors i made)

ever since he was younger, jeno relished in the stories told to him by his nanny. stories filled with ups and downs, but always ended in love prevailed. jeno grew to realize that not all things in life end up as those in fairy tales do, but he threw caution to the wind when he met renjun. 

the way he met renjun seemed to be love at first sight, and he will forever cherish that it happened the way it did. jeno was ecstatic about it when it happened and still is, and its been awhile since they met. 

jeno was out on his daily walk when he happened to notice a honey blonde boy lying on the ground. he was hunched over in pain, so of course jeno being jeno, he walked over to see how he could help him. “are you alright?” he asks softly as to not startle the boy on the cement. “i think i scraped my knee when i fell off my bike” the other boy says. he spares a glance up to jeno and jeno immediately feels weak at the knees. this boy was his prince and jeno was his knight-in-shining armour. “oh! is it bleeding?! i have a first aid kit in my bag in my car, if you wanna walk over? its just down the path!” renjun looks at his forearm, his bike, then back up towards jeno. “sure, if its not too much of a hassle…” “of course not!! come on, ill walk your bike over for you!” jeno grabs the bike that was discarded against the bush and leads the way to his car.

they chat for a bit while he bandages renjun up and jeno falls more in love with the smaller boy. he learns that renjun is from china and moved to seoul for university, which also happens to be the one that jeno is attending! he learns that although renjun is smaller than most boys his age, hes actually the same age as jeno and they're a couple months apart. jeno tells renjun that hes majoring in child development and renjun tells him that hes majoring in arts and minoring in dance. jeno swoons and praises him and absolutely eats up the red tint in his cheeks. they part ways after that, but jeno thinks he always sees renjun around campus. 

flash forward and jeno has been dating his prince charming for about 3 years. they go on dates almost daily, and renjun gets jeno coffee anytime he wants. renjun works in the cafe on campus, and sometimes, silly renjun, he likes to pretend he doesnt remember jeno when he hands him his coffee, but he always keeps his hand on the coffee and tells jeno to be careful. jeno blushes when renjun acts like he cant see him hiding in the hallway of his apartment complex. jeno enjoys their dates where renjun sits three tables away from him in the library and pretends he doesnt exist, but jeno just giggles to himself when renjun makes eye contact with him in the fiction section of the library. 

jeno can hardly believe that he has his fairy tale ending with his favorite person in the world!! even if renjun never comes to visit him in the prison he sent him to, he still loves his junbug more than anything in the world. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
